Sharks Can Really Bite!
by RussoFilms
Summary: Kate and Rick go to a hockey game! Kate is a long time fan but, has never been to a game before. And going to a game with Rick has it's perks! It's a bit OCC. Established Caskett. I really suck at writing a summary... Give it a chance! Trust me... You should like it!
1. Planes

So, I know, I should be writing _Prom?_ but, after watching five games of hockey yesterday, I got this idea. Don't know if it is good, but eh, I tried. And the idea wouldn't leave me until I wrote it so... yeah.

Let me know what you think.

Shannon

DISCLAMER: I do not own Castle. Sorry! I wish I did too.

PS: For anyone following _Prom? _I will be updating sometime again this week. Be happy!(:

* * *

"KATE!" Rick yelled from his office as he walked towards the kitchen where Kate is currently. "I know what we are doing for date night."

"Who says we are going on date night Mr. Castle?" Kate asked while stirring the spaghetti in the pan that was in front of her.

"I do." He says as he pulls her close to him from behind. He can't help but smell her hair. Cherries. He kisses her neck. "I want to go on a great date with my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Hmmm, it depends, where are we going?" Kate asks as she turns around in his arms to face him.

"Well... I was thinking, I know how you love hockey, and I do too. I also know you love the Sharks. So guess what?" He asked barely containing his excitement.

"What?" Kate asked

"I got us tickets to the Sharks game tomorrow." Rick said grinning like an idiot. One thing he really loved about Kate was that she loved sports. Her favorite was hockey. Most girls like football, baseball, or basketball. But, not Kate Beckett, she likes hockey.

"Really Rick?" Kate asked excited.

"Yes babe! We have to go though. I had to get plane tickets for tonight." Rick said.

"What time does our plane depart?" Kate asked.

"10:30PM" Rick said. Kate looked at the clock, it was only 6:30, they had plenty of time.

"Well Mr. Castle, we should eat and then pack." Kate said kissing his nose. He smiled.

"You missed." He said as he brought her head to hers and they met in a romantic kiss. When they broke apart Kate said, "I will never get tired of that Castle."

"Me either, lets eat!" Rick said.

* * *

Once they got past the security of the airport, Rick looked at the time, 9:30 PM. He figured he had some time to go to the bathroom and grab some snacks for himself and Kate before they took off.

"Baby, I am going to the bathroom for a sec and then I am going to get us some snacks. Want anything?" Rick asked as Kate sat down in the chairs that were reserved for Southwest Airlines, flight 1086.

"Just grab a bag of M&M's for me please?" Kate asked.

"Of course." Rick said as he leaned down to kiss her.

He grabbed his carry on that contained his laptop and a few other knick knacks and walked towards the bathroom. When he was sure he was out of Kate's line of vision, he took out the small black box and put it in his pocket after checking that the item that was supposed to be in there was still there. He smiled and knew that this was possibly the greatest idea he has ever had. Then really went to the bathroom. After he relieved himself, he walked into the gift shop, he grabbed a few magazines for Kate. He remembers the last plane ride, she forgot to get some and was bored the whole ride. He also grabbed a few candies and some water for both of them. He looked at his clock, it was now 9:50. He's been gone for almost twenty minutes. His plane should be boarding any minute now. He walks to the register and pays for everything. It was close to fifty dollars. But, he understands, everything is over priced in airports. He took his change and walked back to Kate. She was playing her new favorite addiction, Temple Run 2 on her iPhone. Rick looked at her and realized how lucky he is to have Kate in his life.

"Hey, where have you been?" Kate asked.

"The line was long in the gift shop, sorry. I got some stuff for you." He said.

Kate loved that he was always getting stuff for her. She loved how he never just thought about himself. He always thinks about others before himself. Like yesterday, he saw this little boy asking his mom for a small truck and she kept on saying no because she couldn't afford it. Rick bent down to the small boys height and asked if he really wanted the toy. The small little boy nodded. He then tapped the young boy's mother on the shoulder and said, 'Mam, can I buy this toy for your son?' The woman said, 'No sir, he doesn't need it. Plus, I can't have a stranger buy my son a toy that we cannot afford.' Rick chuckled. 'Mam, no disrespect, I am a million dollar writer. Richard Castle, I can afford a five dollar truck. Please, let me purchase this for your son. He reminds me of my now teenage daughter, Alexis. It will warm my heart.' The mom looked down at her young child and asked him, 'Mal, are you sure you want this truck?' The little boy nodded. The mom looked back up at Rick and said, 'Sir, if you insist.' Then the woman went to pay for her groceries. 'Sir.' he asked the grocer. 'I am going to pay for this lady's groceries as well as mine.' Rick said. Kate stood in shock, looking at this amazing man that she is in love with. 'Sir, I can't let you do that, it's over a hundred dollars.' The mother said. 'Mam, I would be honored to pay. If it makes you feel guilty, just pay it forward.' Rick replied. 'But sir, are you sure?' the mother asked. 'Yes mam, it's the least I can do.' Rick said. 'Thank you so much. You don't even know what I have gone through I really appreciate it.' Rick then took the small truck off of the conveyor belt. 'Here you go bud.' Rick said as he handed the truck to the little boy. 'Thank you.' The little boy said as he hugged Rick. 'Come on Mal, it's time to go.' The mother said. Rick then pulled out a piece of paper out and autographed it then gave it to the women. 'You can get a few hundred bucks on eBay. Tell them it's authentic.' Rick said. 'Thank you so much kind sir.' The mother said. Then they both waved goodbye. For the first time in a long time, she realized how much she really loved this man. The way he interacted with kids was incredible. It made her want to have some of her own in the future.

"Kate-" Rick said.

"Yeah." Kate replied.

"You okay? You were spacing out for a while there." Rick said.

"Yeah I am fine. Thanks." She said as she laced their fingers. "Have you ever thought about kids, well obviously you have. I mean you have Alexis. I mean with me? Do you ever think of having kids with me?"

"Is that even a question Kate Beckett? Every single day, I think of what our kid would look like if we ever had a kid. Beautiful eyes like his momma and brown hair like me. Can't you imagine how adorable he will be?" Rick said

"What if it's a girl?" Kate asked.

"I will love her just the same." Rick said. "The only other women I will love on this planet is Alexis and if possible, our daughter."

Kate leaned over and kissed him with a new-found passion. He wanted to have a kid with her. Their own kid.

"Flight 1086, Southwest airlines, New York to San Jose is now boarding." The PA system said.

"Have I told you how excited I am for this game?" Kate said as she stood up.

"No, you actually haven't." Castle said

"Well, since I was about seventeen, I have had a love for hockey. I have never been to a game because my team is so far away but I have always wanted to go to a game." Kate said as they got into the line.

"You have never been to a game?" Rick asked

"Nope, it's my first time." Kate said as the person scanned her ticket and she waited for Rick.

"You are going to have a blast!" Rick said as he walked towards her. He took her hand and laced their fingers.

As they stepped onto the plane he peeked into the cockpit and asked, "So no one was out partying last night right?" All of the crew laughed. Rick and Kate took a seat in the front row. Rick took the window seat and Kate sat in the middle.

"Kate, are you okay?" Rick asked, her hands were shaking.

"Yeah. I am just a little nervous." Kate said

"Plane anxiety?" Rick asked

"Yeah." Kate replied

"How about this, I have been on so many planes I can describe what is happening to the plane step by step." Rick said.

"That sounds good" Kate replied.

About thirty minutes later, the attendant asked everyone to fasten their seatbelts. Kate held onto Rick's hand for dear life.

"Okay guys, I am going to make this fast because I know most of you guys don't pay attention anyways. So exit out the doors if we evacuate blah blah blah, uh. Yeah, it should be a smooth flight so we shouldn't end up like anyone on Lost. It's going to take about six hours so sit down, meet someone new, be nice. You are stuck with us for six hours. And more importantly, have a good flight!" The attendant said.

* * *

As Rick promised, Rick explained everything that was happening to Kate. And it made her a little bit more comfortable. Before they knew it, they were in San Jose. Kate had fell asleep on Rick's shoulder and before they landed, he woke her up with a kiss.

"Baby, we are about to touch down." Rick told Kate.

"Thank you" Kate said.

* * *

Rick checked his pocket when he got off the plane and he froze, the little black box was missing from his pocket.

* * *

Does anyone want me to continue? REVIEW!


	2. Authors note: What is happening

Hey guys,

I just want to notify you all that I will not be updating this weekend due to the fact that I have a funereal to attend on Saturday of a dear friend that passed on last Saturday in a motorcycle accident. I am not in the best mindset and I really hope you guys will understand. I tried to write all this week and failed tremendously. I do promise to update next Saturday. I hope you guys really understand and don't leave my story for this small authors note. I appreciate all your guys' continuous support with my story. Without you guys, my story would have ended at the end of the last chapter. I really appreciate everyone that even glances at my stories. Thank you guys so much for understanding and, I hope, staying with me through this story so far.

I love you all,

Shannon Russo


	3. Hotel Rooms

Hey guys!

Guess what! I got the flu! Bad for me because I am missing school and I hate getting sick, but good for y'all because, you guys get a chapter.

First, In regards to my good friend, I went to his celebration service, it was just beautiful. Over 1,200 people showed up and it turned into a standing room quick. There wasn't one empty seat. Just beautiful. Oh yeah, my video testimony was on the jumbotron during the service of how he impacted my life. It was kind of cool. I don't know if any of you are religious or anything but, if you are, please keep the Duffy family in your prayers. Thank you.

Second, please understand that I am only seventeen, a junior in high school. I will be trying to update as often as possible but please understand that school always comes first. Second is my stories. I really love the response I am getting in response to my story. Keep it going!

Anyways, here is your second chapter. I hope you guys like it!

Shannon Russo

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE, Or Nathan Fillion. I do own a tweet from him though... Rejecting my invitation to Prom.

PS: How about my Sharks?! Anyone watch hockey? Patrick Marleau! Bam, since I started this story, they have been undefeated. Maybe this is giving them luck. * Insert awesome eyebrow raise here*

* * *

START: 11:11 A.M. (Yes, I know)

As Rick froze, Kate noticed that he stopped in his tracks. "Rick. You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah... I uh, I think I left my phone on the plane." He said.

"Honey, it's in your hand. You okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. I am fine" He replied but inside, he knew that he was anything but fine. 'How am I going to get that box? I mean it's worth about a million bucks, figuratively. But literally, a few thousand. thirty-nine thousand to be exact. I need that ring. It's just perfect for her.' Rick thought to himself. Then he got an idea. "Kate honey, I have to use the restroom." Rick said as he stopped her.

"I do too. I'll meet you at the baggage claim?" Kate said.

"Yes sweetheart." Rick said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. But didn't pull back. He just rested his forehead on hers. "You know I will never get used to that."

"Me either, I love you Rick. Always." Kate replied. Then she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

'I need to get back to that plane.' Was the last thing that he thought as he ran to the gate. As he went to open the door, a security guard came up and instructed him that he cannot go back there.

"But sir, I left a very expensive ring. For a girl I am going to propose to on that plane!" Rick explained rather loudly

"Sir, I can call the Southwest people but, they will not let you back there." Said the security guard.

"Please. It's a Tiffany box. It should be in the seat within the first row." Rick explained.

The security guard went behind the door. 'What if they lost it? What if Kate hates it? What if this is just a bad idea?' Rick thought to himself. Then the security guard opened the door with the box in hand. "It's a beautiful ring sir. Must be a lucky girl."

"Yes she is sir." Rick said as his color in his face came back then he said goodbye and walked off.

He saw Kate, sitting on top of his rather large suitcase, both of their bags found and looking irritated.

"Have a party in there Rick?" She asked it was now three A.M. and she was beyond tired.

"There was a long line." Rick said.

"In a huge airport?" Kate said.

"It will make sense in a few days." Rick said as he kissed her softly then laced their fingers and walked to their cab.

* * *

They made it to the hotel by three thirty A.M. and Rick checked in while he left Kate, asleep in the cab. She needed her sleep. She didn't know what was in store for them bright and early, well eight, today. He got both of the key cards for room 117.

He then went to the car and saw how peaceful Kate looked while sleeping. He took the luggage up first, then hurried down, paid the taxi driver then got ready to wake Kate. His plans were changed when he saw her. He picked her up out of the cab, and held her bridal style. She immediately woke in a panic, but she looked to see Rick holding her and she wrapped her hands around his neck and snuggled into the crook of his neck. He shut the door with his foot then walked up the stairs all while holding her. He was suddenly happy that Alexis had him carry her until she was three and a half. When they got to the hotel door, he held her with one hand while he fished out the key card from his pocket. He got it then laid her on the bed. He knew at that moment, when he saw how beautiful she looked sleeping that he found his wife. His long term wife. And he was so lucky to have her in his life.

After he put on his pajama pants, he crawled into bed with Kate. He set the alarm on his phone for eight and fell asleep.

* * *

8:00AM (That morning)

_I sing and write my own tune and I write my own verse  
Hell, don't need another word-smith to make my tune sell?  
Call yourself a singer-writer - you're just bluffing  
Your name's on the credits and you didn't write nothing  
I sing fast, I know that all my shit's cool  
I will blast and I didn't go to Brit School  
I came fast with the way I act, right  
I can't last if I'm smoking on a crack pipe_

It took Rick several moments to find his phone that was blaring from the other side of the room.

"Rick. Turn that off!" Kate yelled from the bed.

Rick walked to the side of the bed and lightly moved her and gave her a kiss. "Babe, you want to get up, we are going to meet your favorite hockey player."

Her eyes instantly shot open, "Patrick Marleau?" She overly excited.

"Yes Babe." He said. He smiled at her happiness. It was contagious. "Now I would suggest that you would get up. We have to meet him in thirty minutes"

She grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a mind-blowing passionate kiss. "Now move. I have to take a shower." She said as she pushed him off.

He grabbed her waist and gave her a light kiss to the neck. "Happy anniversary."

She turned and wrapped her hands around his neck, "Happy anniversary to you too honey. Two years, I love you." She said as she gave him another kiss.

"I love you too." He said then he released her.

"We are really going to meet Patrick Marleau?" She asked, still excited.

"Well, if you don't get in the shower, we won't be meeting anyone." Rick said.

"Care to join me?" Kate asked. Rick was walking to her faster than Road Runner on crack.

* * *

After their shower, they both got ready. Within thirty minutes, they were all ready. Rick checked his pocket for the black box since he knew that he wouldn't be going back to the hotel until after the game.

Once their cab arrived, Rick opened the door and let Kate in. "Always the gentlemen." Kate stated.

"Eh, I'm a dying breed." Rick replied as he entered the car and shut the door. Kate then took his hand and laced her fingers with his. The drive to the arena was rather short. Kate and Rick stopped at Burger King, per Kate's request (She wanted more time with her favorite team) but, Rick didn't complain.

Once they got to the arena, Kate's eyes lit up. They got out of the car and standing there was Coach McLellan.

"Ready Kate?" Rick asked.

"Uh huh" was all Kate managed to say as she got out of the car. Rick was wearing a Joe Thornton jersey, some loose fitting jeans with a belt that showed off his well toned bottom, which Kate loved and some sneakers. She was wearing her old Patrick Marleau jersey, some jeans, and some sneakers. She also had her hair down, which Rick loved.

"Ricky!" Coach McLellan yelled when he saw Rick.

"Todd. What's happening?" Rick said giving the man a hug.

"Who is the beautiful young lady?" Todd said.

"Oh, where are my manners? This is my girlfriend Kate. The one I told you about." Rick said and Kate held her hand out for a handshake. Todd pulled her in for a hug.

Behind her, Rick pulled out the ring and showed Todd. He even opened the box and pretended to be a giddy girl. He was really hoping Todd would get the picture. He mouthed 'Your going to propose?' Rick nodded rather rapidly as he threw the box back in his pocket.

Kate took Rick's hand and laced their fingers.

"Kate, you should know that your boy here made a rather large donation to the youth program here to get you what you are going to experience now." Todd said.

Kate walked in the Shark Tank, as the fans call it, and almost fainted. There stood Patrick Marleau.

"Hey." Was all he said and Kate fainted.

* * *

STOP: 12:02

Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

I always respond to reviews(: And if some of y'all review anonymous, I really appreciate you guys too!

Thank you guys so much for everything! Every review motivates me to write more and to live out one of my dreams: Making something that people love.

Oh yeah, if you want to see my beautiful, someday husband, look at this: .


	4. Skates

Hey guys!

You all are incredible. I am getting so much great response on this story and I love it!

I hope you guys love this chapter. I had a blast writing it.

Shannon

* * *

START 9:08PM

"Kate, babe, wake up." Rick said suddenly worried that Kate was hurt.

"Is she okay man?" Patrick Marleau asked.

"Yeah, you are just her celebrity crush... And me being a celebrity, man, that hurts. Anyways, she probably passed out from being so excited to meet you." Rick explained to Pat

"Castle?" Kate said as she put her hand on his face.

"Kate, are you okay? Do you know where you are?" Rick asked worried.

"Yeah, I am in the Shark Tank." Kate said. "Woah, that is Patrick Marleau" Then she sat up suddenly.

"Yeah, you took a nasty fall. You okay?" Patrick asked

"Yes. Hi, I am Kate Beckett. I am a huge fan of yours." She said as she put her hand out for him to shake. He shook it.

"Beckett! Shaking hands with another man? You wound me!" Rick said playfully and sarcastically. "I have to use the restroom."

"The ones downstairs in the locker room are so much cleaner. I'll take you guys there" Patrick said as he led the way.

"Don't you ever shake hands with Patrick Marleau again. That's my speciality" Rick whispered in Kate's ear and he laced his fingers with hers.

"Don't be so sensitive!" Kate whispered back. "You know I love you. I wouldn't give you up that quickly." She said as she winked. "Although, he is quite ruggedly handsome. And he is thirty-three. Who knows, maybe I will shake hands with him when you are in the bathroom." Kate said.

"That's it." Rick whispered as he pushed her against the wall and gave her an extremely passionate kiss that left her weak at the knees.

"Hey, are you guys coming?" Patrick asked, chuckling at the couple.

"Yeah." Rick said

"You know I was kidding right?" Kate said

"Maybe, maybe I just wanted to make out with my girlfriend." He said waggling his eyebrows. Kate giggled then they caught up to Patrick.

"Welcome to the locker room." Patrick said as they entered.

"Am I allowed to go in?" Kate asked.

"Just let me check that everyone is decent." Patrick said as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Having fun?" Rick asked.

"Yes Babe, I love this. You are so sweet for doing this. How much did you donate?" Kate asked curiously.

"Let's leave it as past five figures." Rick said.

"Thank you." She said as she gave him a light kiss.

They didn't hear Patrick coming back out. "Ahem!" He said as he coughed. "Sorry to break you too up, but if you want Kate, we can get you on some skates and you can mess around for a little. I just kicked all the guys out, they are on the ice waiting. Oh yeah, and Mr. Castle, Coach wants to see you upstairs."

"Alright." Rick said as he turned to Kate, "I'll meet you on the ice babe?"

"Sounds good." Kate said as she kissed him then followed Patrick Marleau to the locker room.

* * *

"Hey Todd!" Rick said as he met him in the announcers booth.

"Ricky, so you are gonna propose tonight?" Todd said.

"Yeah, as long as everything goes as planned." Rick replied.

"Do you want us to put something on the jumbotron? We aren't supposed to allow proposals, but eh, you are Richard Castle. You will be fine." Todd said.

"Yeah, can you have it say: Katie, marry me? at the end of second period?" Rick asked

"Sure son." He said writing it down on the paper. Then he looked to the ice, "Hey look at your girl."

Rick looked down to see her arm around Patrick and he got a little jealous. But when she almost fell backwards, he was happy she had Patrick right there.

"Can I say hi?" Rick asked.

"Sure." Todd replied giving him the microphone and hitting the "On" button.

"Marleau, get your hands off my girl." Rick said and Kate threw her head back laughing, luckily Patrick was still holding her so she didn't fall. "Babe, I will be right down." Rick said as he turned off the intercom. "Hey thanks man." Rick said giving the man a "Man Hug"

"No thank you for your donation Rick." Todd said.

"Not a problem." Rick said.

"Good luck tonight." Todd said as Rick exited the booth.

"Thanks man." Rick said.

STOP: 9:51PM

(Guys, the Sharks are playing and my boy Marleau is getting a ton of playing time of course it's gonna take a while)

* * *

So, what's going to happen next? I don't know. Let me know what you want to see...

A) Rick playing hockey with the "big dogs"

B) Whatever else. Let me know!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Marleau vs Castle?

Guys, GUESS WHAT! I have Bronchitis! (Aint' nobody got time for that) -Sorry, I just had to.

So since I can't do much anyways, why not write, that's what I have done at school during my classes for two days straight. And I got rejected while asking my crush to Prom... Sadness... I Thought I may upload it since I have nothing better to do and you guys seem to love my story. So here you guys go. I really hope you guys like it, I hope it doesn't sound like I am highly medicated on cough/sore throat/everything else medications... Oh, guess what! Patrick Marleau is my boyfriend... (Yeah, I wish) That reminds me, is anyone a Sharks fan that is reading this? That would be so cool! Hockey is AWESOME! Thank you all for your support in my story! All the forty people who have followed my story, (WOAH! Fourty! That's crazy!) All the six people who have favorited it, and finally, last but not least, thank you to the people who have reviewed my story. I really appreciate every single one of you guys. It's so uplifting to check my email at school or at home and see all the alerts I get. It really warms my heart. Thank you.

Now, I will be quiet, sorry for digressing. Enjoy your new chapter, I hope it is longer than usual,

Shannon

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE OR PATRICK MARLEAU OR THE SHARKS... In my dreams, I do but that's a different story!

PS: Some may be a little OCC or just flat-out made up, just go with it. It makes my story look good! Haha

* * *

Rick walked quickly back downstairs to the locker room and put some ice skates that Patrick left out for him. He walked onto the ice and skated rather smoothly. 'There are some good qualities of being Canadian' he thought to himself. He skated to Kate rather rapidly who was skating on the edges with Patrick Marelau, her favorite hockey player holding her tightly. He then took her from behind and wrapped his arm around her waist, he pulled her close then whispered in her ear, 'Babe, you are doing really good'. He grabbed her hand and she grasped his muscle. They skated with Patrick standing behind if she fell backwards and Rick wasn't able to catch her in time. After a few minutes, he felt her grip on his arm become weaker so he let her go on her own.

"Eh. Uh, your girl is getting the hang of it." Patrick said smiling. Thirty seconds later, she lost her balance and fell with a thump. Rick skated rapidly along with Patrick to make sure she was okay.

"Kate! Are you okay?" Rick asked worried. But once he saw Kate laughing like crazy, he loosened up a bit. "I'm taking that as a yes?" Rick replied.

"Yes." She said as she tried to get up and failed quite a few times. Rick lent a hand. "No, I need to get up on my own." Kate said so Rick let her try, and try, and try again. After the fifth time she finally said, "Okay. I need some help."

"Patrick, can you help her? I always fall when I pull someone up." Rick asked.

"Sure man." Patrick said as he took Kate's hand and pulled her up. "Rick have you played hockey before? You are pretty good on skates."

"Yeah, I played from when I was about eight to twenty-five." Rick said.

"I didn't know that." Kate said

"Yeah. I got on the team when I was a kid. I was lonely when I was little, and my mom having all of her auditions it was kind of boring. One of my friends, Shane joined the team and I did it because, well, it looked like fun. I was actually one of the best on the team" Rick said.

"One of the best?" Kate asked questioning Rick.

"Yes, that's what the coach said." He said proudly.

"Well, if you are one of the best, you and Patty should play one-on-one." Kate said.

Patrick thought for a second before saying, "I'm down."

"Kate, I will do it, just promise me that you won't cry when Marleau loses." Rick said.

"Okay" Kate said.

"Rick, before we play, we need to make sure you are safe with us. I tend to hit hard and we can't afford a lawsuit." Patrick explained.

"Patty, I am a millionaire. I don't need to sue you guys. Plus, I am pretty sure that my girlfriend will kill me" Rick said.

"That's true." Kate said "I would kill you."

"Okay." Patrick said feeling uncomfortable.

"We are just pulling your chain Marleau. I'll put on whatever I have to." Rick said laughing at Patrick Marleau's noticable fit of feeling unconfortable. He then looked to his girlfriend surprised that she was still standing upright. "Babe, let's get you off of these skates. You can sit on the bench with the other players while I go get changed."

"Sounds fantastic." Kate said as Rick took her arm and helped her skate to the bench.

"EH! Everyone!" Patrick yelled grabbing the teams attention. "Richard Castle here wants to challenge my hockey skills in a one-on-one match. His girlfriend is going to sit with you guys on the bench, you all need to be respectful. You guys are her favorite team. No hitting on her, she is taken. Show her a nice Sharks welcome. Are we clear?"

"Yeah." The team echoed back. Patrick skated off to catch up to Rick and Kate. But, before he got too far, his hockey team-mate, Joe Thornton pulled him aside. "Eh? Is that Richard Castle, the writer?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Patrick replied.

"My wife loves his books. She's into that mystery stuff. At least she doesn't read _Fifty Shades of Grey_." Joe chuckled then asked, "How much money did this guy spend on this?" He asked.

"I don't know man. Coach said more than five figures. Paid some big bucks." Patrick explained. "Hey, can you get her a shirt or something and have everyone sign it? She's a huge fan and I bet the writer would love that."

"Yeah. I'll get on that." Joe said.

"Thanks." Patrick said as he went on to help Rick and Kate.

Patrick skated in front of the couple and took Kate's hand to aid her onto the bench. Rick kept his hand on the small of her back and made sure she didn't fall backwards.

"Here we go." Rick said sitting her down on the bench. "I'm going to go get some gear on. Just stay here alright?"

"Yeah." Kate said excited to be surrounded by the guys like Antti Niemi, Dan Boyle, Logan Couture, and many others. She was just in cloud nine.

"I love you babe." Rick said as he gave her a kiss. A chorus of 'awes' were echoing from all the players.

"I love you too, always." Kate said, leaning in again for another kiss.

"I don't mean to break up you two because you two are downright adorable, but if you want Rick to play, we gotta get moving. Our game is at seven-thirty tonight and it's already eleven. The Oilers should be here around one thirty or so. I suggest we get moving." Patrick said.

"Alright." Rick said as he leaned in to steal a small kiss then skated off to the locker room.

* * *

"Here you go." Patrick said as he handed Rick his backup gear.

"Thanks man." Rick said putting them on.

"Not a problem. I have a question though, if you don't mind." Patrick said.

"Shoot."

"Why are you spending so much money on your girl?" Patrick asked and realized that it came out ignorant then corrected himself. "I mean, you could have only taken her to the game and I bet she would be as excited as she is now. Why spend so much?"

"Well, since you asked." Rick said reaching into his pocket then grabbing the box and showing it to Patrick, "I am going to ask her to marry me."

"Very nice." He replied. "Mind if I see it?"

"Sure" Rick said and he opened it to show a Tiffany engagement ring that Patrick could have guessed cost quite a sum of money.

"Wow. That is a beautiful ring" Patrick said.

"Yeah. Hey, I don't want to drop it on the ice or break it. Can I leave it in here?"

"Sure." Patrick replied. "You can put it in my locker. No one but myself knows the combination. On a team, your supposed to trust everyone like family but, some of these guys, I can't trust."

"I completely understand." Rick said and gave the ring to Patrick. He put it in his locker and Rick triple checked to make sure it was surely locked. He then put on the extra helmet that Marleau had and let him borrow.

"Where are the sticks?" Rick asked looking around.

"On the wall behind the bench, we will can go get them so that you can see your girlfriend before you get your arse kicked." Patrick laughed when he saw Rick's face turn pale white like he saw a ghost. "Don't worry. I will go easy on you." He said as he patted Rick on the back.

"Let's get this game going." Rick said as he walked back to the ice. He arrived back on the ice and saw Kate sitting there talking to Antti Niemi. She was smiling ear to ear. Rick loved those rare times when he saw pure happiness. Unrestrained by anything. He wished he had his iPhone but, he snuck it in Kate's purse and couldn't find it when he was in the locker room. He skated over to the bench area and went to her. "Hey you." He said.

"Hey, you look really handsome." Kate said, "You should have pursued a career in hockey."

"Nah." He said when he looked to find his perfect sized stick.

"Why?" Kate asked. "I know you get paid more writing and you are good at writing. If you are good as you say you are, why didn't you pursue a hockey career?"

"I broke my leg. I was out for a whole season and I just never went back. I then found writing and absolutely loved it. It became my new passion."

"Why didn't you ever go back?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that if I wasn't a writer." He paused finding the perfect stick. "If I wasn't a writer, I would have never met this remarkable women named Katherine Beckett." He said looking her in the eyes with absolute sincerity. Before stepping onto the ice, he grabbed her waist and pulled her softly to him. He just looked at her. In awe of how lucky he really was to have this beautiful women with him. She took initiative, after waiting long enough, and kissed him.

"Go get em' tiger." Kate said. Rick leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek then skated off to the ice.

* * *

Thoughts? Anyone? Review! REVIEW! REVIEW!

If I get hmm... eight reviews by Monday, I will update. It's in you hands guys... Hey I wanted to go with twelve seeing that it is Patrick Marleau's number but that's shooting too high

-Shannon


	6. Face-Off

Hey guys! What's happening? I still have my stupid bronchitis. Ugh! Having bronchitis and being seventeen sucks! So after complaining about my cough, I decided to write again. It's nothing about relieving my stress about the Sharks loosing 7 times in a row. Sadness. They were doing really good now, they are just slacking off. I do have to say that Patrick Marleau has still been doing good, giving us a point every few games. But, they really need to get their act together. Special Teams needs to step up.

Wait, this isn't for hockey discussion! This is for a story! I'm thinking about maybe deleting this story, it seems like many have lost interest and, what's the point of continuing a story that no one reads. You all tell me what to do.

This is dedicated to... rckbfan90. I love your messages you send me after every chapter. It's really cool to hear your opinion on the story as well as your opinion on the NHL teams like yours, the Blackhawks and mine, the Sharks! I look forward to getting messages and or reviews from you every week. As much as it pains me to say it, the Blackhawks are killing every opponent. Anyways, this is for you! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or anything pertaining to the NHL. I wish I did... Especially Nathan Fillion or Patrick Marleau... My life would be made!

* * *

Rick skated onto the ice rather slowly.

"Hurry up man. We don't have forever." Patrick said.

"I am conserving my energy." Rick replied.

He crouched down to Patrick's level for the faceoff. Dan Boyle dropped the puck and Rick grabbed the puck and launched it behind Patrick Marleau. Rick gained his footing and moved rather rapidly towards the board. Patrick was right on his tail and slammed him into the wall. Rick acquired the puck and skated around and stopped to aim for the goal. Patrick skated in front of him and stole the puck and shot from the midway line.

"Rick!" Kate yelled from the bench. "Play harder. This is Patrick Marleau! He's a pro. Put him into the ground."

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite hockey player" Patrick said and the rest of the guys on the bench laughed. Kate blushed in embarrassment.

They went back to the midway for another faceoff. Dan Boyle dropped the puck and once again, Rick launched it to the sideboard. Only this time, Joe Pavelski got onto the ice and got the puck and passed it to Rick. Rick didn't aim this time and slammed it into the goal.

"Okay." Patrick said, "I guess it's only fair if you get a player and a goalie. So pick."

"Any player and goalie?" Rick asked.

"Sure." Patrick said, trying to make the game a bit easier for Rick.

"Rick can kill you without a goalie." Kate said to Patrick.

_This women. Sometimes, she just doesn't know how hard it is. Maybe Patrick didn't hear her._ "Alright. Rick, you can only have a player." Patrick said. _Yep, he heard._

"Okay. I want, Ryane Clowe." Rick said and Ryane skated to the midway line.

"You want to take this faceoff?" Ryane asked Rick.

"Nah. You can take this one." Rick said.

Patrick butted heads with Ryane and Dan Boyle once again dropped the puck. This time, Patrick Marleau got ahold of the puck and went towards his goal. Rick stopped him and ran him into to side wall rather violently. "Getting comfortable?" Patrick asked distracting Rick and attempting to get the puck into his goal. Ryane Clowe took the puck away and slammed it into the net.

"Okay, I take back my idea of you having a player Rick. Your good enough without one." Patrick said, still trying to catch his breath from that run.

"Ryane, sorry. Patrick said I can't play with a player." Rick said, as Ryane started to skate off. "Ryane, can you tell my girlfriend to stop flirting with Niemi. It's distracting."

"Yeah man." Ryane said and he skated up to Kate on the bench. "So, your boyfriend says to stop flirting with Niemi."

"Really?" Kate asked then raised her voice and said, "Maybe if you play harder, I will become attracted to you again." She said playfully. "But really Rick, I know you can play better. Put Marleau in the ground." She then looked to Patrick. "No offence"

"None taken." Patrick said. "Your girl is a keeper. If I didn't know what was happening tonight, I would be hitting on her."

That made Rick's blood boil. Patrick can't have his girl. She's his. Well, she is her, but she is in a relationship with him. "Your going down Patrick." Rick said.

Dan Boyle once again dropped the puck and Rick launched it down the ring. He skated with all he had in him to the wall and Patrick pushed him into the wall. Patrick grabbed the puck with his stick and Rick skated towards the side line wall. He pushed him aggressively and Patrick fell on his side, Rick didn't have a face visor and Marleau's skate cut him slightly on the forehead. Rick grabbed the puck anyways and shot it in the goal.

"Rick. Stop. You are bleeding." Patrick said.

"Really?" Rick said touching his forehead then seeing blood. "Oh."

"Hey guys, can we get a towel out here before he bleeds all over our ring." Patrick said and Ryane skated off with a towel.

"Hey man, can you see?" Ryane asked.

"Yes." Rick said.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes, I am in San Jose playing Patrick Marleau one-on-one." Rick replied.

"Alright, we are going to the locker room and going to get you checked out by the medic." Patrick said as he helped him to the locker room.

Kate walked into the locker room with Rick with help from Ryane Clowe, since she still had her skates on and was still quite wobbely.

"Rick. Are you okay?" Kate asked with complete worry.

"Babe, I am fine. I just need a few stitches." Rick said as the medic looked at his wound.

"Okay, you will need about five stitches. We will just do it here since it's easy and fast. Alright?" The medic said.

"Sure. Hey Kate." Rick said.

"Yeah."

"Babe, I love you. I hate stitches. I feel unmanly asking you this but, will you hold my hand? It may help it be a little easier." Rick said.

"It's not unmanly. You got kicked in the face by a skate. You need stitches." Kate said taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "And, I love you too. So much."

* * *

After fifteen grueling minutes of Rick getting stitches, he was finally done. The medic put some neosporin on it and also taped some gauze on top. "Okay. We are all done here. Now don't play with the stitches. Also, try not to itch it. You should be fine."

"Thank you." Rick and Kate said at the same time.

"Rick, want your stuff?" Patrick asked. "I gotta go get back on the ice. We play in about an hour."

"Yeah." Rick replied.

Patrick grabbed all his stuff and gave it to Rick. "Thank you" Rick said taking his stuff.

"Rick, what's that?" Kate asked pointing to the black box on the ground.

"Uh..." Rick said.

* * *

Muhaha! What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know? Should I continue?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

~Shannon


	7. The Proposal

So, I planned on updating next week but, I had to watch this stupid movie in history class and I actually started writing this while watching the boring movie on Albert Einstein's Letter. To be honest, I really didn't pay attention. Anyways, here is the final chapter (Possibly, we will talk about the ending at the end)

This goes out to every single person that has motivated me to write this. Every single person that has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, I really appreciate you. You guys motivate me to do something I absolutely love. To write. I mean I am only seventeen (a high school junior) but this is something I can see myself doing as a career. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Disclamer: I do not own Castle or any other brand mentioned in this story.

* * *

Previously on Sharks Can Really Bite!:

"Rick, what's that?" Kate asked pointing to the black box on the ground.

"Uh..." Rick said.

* * *

Rick felt suddenly nervous and his hands got sweaty, rather rapidly.

"Kate, I uh. I was going to do this later tonight." Rick said with full sincerity in his voice. "But, no better time than now."

"Castle, No. Wait. I can wait until later, I haven't seen anything." Kate said smiling.

"No." Rick said firmly. "I need to do this now."

_God, she is so beautiful. I really hope she says yes. I don't know what I would do if she says no. _

He kneeled down on one knee and took both of her hands into his. He then looked her straight in the eyes. "Kate." He hummed. "Kate Beckett. I love you, so very much. You mean so much to me. I want to live the rest of my life with you, and only you by my side. I know I have done this other times but, Kate, you are different. I can't live my life without you by my side. And, I have never been so sure of something in my whole entire life. Kate, I love you so much. It hurts when I can't see you, even if only for a day. Katherine Beckett." He paused to open the box with rather shaky hands. She gasped at its beauty and allowed some tears to fall. "Will you marry me?" He waited for an answer. Anything. "Kate, if you feel like this is rushed, you can say no. I mean I kno-." She cut him off with her lips on his.

"Yes Castle. Yes." Kate said completely happy.

He stood up and kissed her forehead. Then pulled her in for a hug. "Richard Castle. You are my one and done. I love you so much." Kate said beaming. He then took the ring out of its box and placed it on her left ring finger. "Rick. It's perfect." She inspected the ring on her finger and noticed that it was far more than she ever expected. "Babe, I don't mean to be rude but, if I may ask. How much did this cost?"

"Ah." He said, still holding her tight in a hug. "That's for me to know. But, since you are curious, it's five digits."

"Without the two zeros at the end?" Kate asked.

"Yes. And before you say anything, you do deserve it. You are as beautiful as this ring." He looked down at the women that would soon be his wife. "God. I love you so much." He said kissing her passionately.

When oxygen was needed, she rested her forehead on his, he winced at the pain from the earlier incident, his head still hurt even though it was all bandaged.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Kate asked, suddenly worried that she hurt him.

"No. I am fine." Rick said and Kate started giggling. "Kate Beckett what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, I just think it's funny. The fact that you proposed me with stitches in your head and all. It's so us. Never the normal couple." Kate said.

"If your boyfriend didn't kick me in the face with a skate, I would be fine." He teased.

"But, you are my boyfriend, therefore your argument is invalid." Kate said being a smart arse.

"No, I am your fiancée now. Mrs. Castle." He said. "I like how that sounds."

"Katherine Castle." Kate said, trying it out. "Katherine Castle, kind of sounds funny."

"Babe. You don't have to take my name. Many celebrities spouses don't change their names. It's fine with me." Rick explained.

"I love you Rick. I am marrying you. Of course I am taking your last name Castle." Kate explained. "When we have our kid, I don't want to argue with you about whose name they will take."

"Wait" Rick stopped to ponder what she just said. "Kate, you said when we have our kid. Not if we had kids in the future."

Kate smiled, and tried to let him figure it out on his own.

"Kate. Your- your pregnant?" Rick asked.

"Rick, you don't look so happy." Kate said.

"Are you pregnant?" Rick asked again, faceless.

"Yes." She said out of frustration. "I didn't mean to upset you."

He put his lips on hers and gave her a mind-blowing kiss. Showing that he wasn't upset but so overjoyed that he was at a loss for words. "Kate. Baby, I'm not upset at all! I'm just a little shocked. You mean to tell me that a baby, that you and I have made is in there?" Rick asked still in shock, kneeling down to her stomach.

"Yeah Rick. I know it isn't your first time. You know how a baby is made." Kate said laughing.

"Yeah. But this is our baby Beckett. One that we made together. I made Alexis with Meredith. That was our miracle. This Kate," A tear slipped from his eyes. "This is our child. Our special miracle. Our little boy or girl who is strictly ours, no one elses. Kate, babe this right here." Rick put his hand on her abdomen. "This is our baby. It hasn't even been born but I already love him. Kate. I love you. And our baby." He said standing up to kiss her.

"I swear. This is one of the greatest days of my life." Rick said.

"Even though you had to get stitches?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, it will be a good story to tell our son." Rick said.

"Really? How do you know it's not a daughter?" Kate asked.

"Because I already have a perfect daughter silly. Really, I don't know. I just hope it is a boy. I need some testosterone in the house."

Kate laughed at that comment and Rick placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ahem" Patrick coughed

"Oh hey." Rick said.

"Patrick. Can you take a picture of me and Rick? He asked me to marry him and, well I said yes and I gotta send a picture to my dad, friends, basically everyone." Kate explained.

"Yeah sure." Patrick said taking her iPhone and setting it up for a picture.

"One, Two... awe you guys are adorable. Three." Patrick said as he hit the picture button. He then gave the phone back to Kate. "Sorry to break up everything but you guys have to get out. Coach upgraded your tickets, and you get complimentary food and drinks, just wear these wristbands." Patrick handed them two blue wristbands that said, VIP on them. "Thank you Patrick." Kate said giving him a hug. Rick went to shake his hand but Patrick pulled him in for a hug. "Mr. Castle, we as a team have made you a honory Shark." Patrick said handing him the bloody helmet and his jersey he wore on the ice. "You can keep all of this. You earned it. You took a nasty blow to the head."

"Thanks Patrick."

"Not a problem Mr. Castle. And Kate," Patrick said getting her attention. She looked up "Our team signed a jersey for you. So here you go."

"Thank you." Kate replied as she gave Patrick a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" Rick yelled

"Calm it Castlle. I have wanted to do that all my life." Kate replied backing off Marleau then giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Patrick! Are they out of there yet?" One of the teammates yelled from the hallway.

"Sorry guys, we really gotta get you out of here." Patrick said.

"Not a problem. Come on Kate." Rick said. She took his hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Thank you so much for all your hospitality Mr. Marleau."

"Not a problem Mr. Castle. If you guys are ever in town, let us know."

"Will do." Rick said as they both exited the locker room.

When they stepped out Kate backed him up against the nearest wall. Then kissed him, with everything she had.

When they broke off the kiss, Rick was the first to speak. "You mean we really have a little one in there." He said pointing to her stomach.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes Rick. I have a baby, our baby right here." She said as she laid her hand over his.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but how long have you known?" Rick asked.

"Just a few weeks. I had an appointment to make sure it was true because, I don't want to have false hope." Kate said.

Rick just stared at her with admiration in his eyes. "You are so beautiful. You know that?"

"We will see how pretty I am when I am huge, like a hippo." Kate said chuckling as they walked and took their seats in the stadium. When they sat down, Kate looked at their picture that Patrick took. She sent it first to Rick. When he got it, he smiled. The first thing he did was make it his phone's background. Then he sent it to a number of people. Kate did the same.

"Dad?" Kate asked. Shocked as her father walked into the stadium.

"Hey Katie." He said walking up the stairs to meet with his daughter. She stood up and Rick followed her lead.

"Dad. I'm engaged." Kate said to her father.

"I know. Rick asked for permission about a month ago. He flew me out here so I could see the big moment, but I seemed to have missed it." Jim said then he picked up the ring and examined it. "Beautiful ring Katie."

"Thank you Dad." Kate replied.

"Your welcome sweetheart. Your mom would have been proud of you."

"I know Dad. I miss her at moments like these." She looked to Rick and continued, "She would have loved you Rick. She really would have."

Rick took her into his arms and gave her a hug.

"Awh. Aren't you guys cute." Jim said. Rick and Kate locked eyes. They both nodded in agreement, they needed to tell Jim the good news.

"Mr. Beckett, we also have something else to tell you." Rick said looking down at the gorgeous woman in his arms. "Mr. Beckett, Kate and Myself, we are pregnant. Well, not me but your daughter here sir."

"Congratulations!" Jim said and Rick shook his hand. "I knew this was going to happen soon. I could see it in your guys' eyes. You guys are so intensely in love. It actually reminds me of Joanna and me, when we were young." He wiped off a stray tear.

"Daddy." Kate said as she gave her Dad a hug. It always hurts her when her Dad cries about her mom. After a few minutes, they let go of each other.

"Thank you Katie." Jim said. Then he looked questionably at Rick. "What happened to your forehead?"

Rick laughed and replied with, "It's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world for my future son-in-law." Jim said

Kate laced her fingers with Rick's as they walked to their seats.

* * *

"Babe. I am sorry I'm late. I got caught up in that stupid meeting with Gina. And-" He looked at Kate and saw her stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you okay?" Rick asked.

"Come here." She said.

He walked to her faster than normal. She was now thirteen weeks pregnant and finally done with all the morning sickness.

"Do you feel something?" Kate asked Castle, moving his hand down to her stomach. He lifted up her t-shirt. Putting his hands on her belly. "It feels weird. Like something isn't right." She said concerned.

"Babe." He said smiling. "That's our baby. Our baby is kicking Kate."

"That's our baby?" She asked.

"Yes." He said and a tear slipped out from his eyes. "Hi." He said as he bent down, on his knees, speaking to the bump.

"Rick, honey, I don't think it can hear you." Kate said.

"Sure he can." Rick said. Then he continued on. "I'm your daddy. My name is Richard Castle. I'm a pretty big deal around here, just ask mommy." He said as he looked up at Kate as she rolled her eyes at him. "I am so excited for you. You see, me and mommy, we have the best family out there. You even have an older sister, her name is Alexis." He paused trying not to cry. He never got to do this with Meredith and to be able to have a second chance ment the world to him. "I love your mommy. More than anything. Actually, in about a month, we are getting married." He stood up momentarily to give Kate a kiss. "We are all waiting for you. I can't wait to see you take your first steps. Ride your first bike. Say your first word. I can't wait, I can teach you how to ice skate and mommy can help you understand hockey. I can teach you how to write, mommy can teach you how to cook. I'm just so excited to meet you. Thank you for being Kate and I's miracle. I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we love you." He kissed her stomach and she smiled. Then started crying. Rick stood up and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry I made you cry." He said to Kate.

"Stupid hormones!" Kate yelled but stayed in his arms. "Rick, that speech, it was beautiful." She said.

"Thank you. And it's all true you know."

"I know." Kate said.

"I love you."

"Always."

* * *

Should I continue?

Let me know.

If anyone was wondering, this is the ring I had Rick propose with: (Remove words and spaces)

(www.)(tiffany).(/)Engagement(/)item.(aspx)?GroupSku=GRP10022&selectedSku=23984911#f+7/0/0/3001/0/3001

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

-Shannon


End file.
